


Getting Comfortable

by SecretlyInfatuated



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Gen, i just want andrew minyard to be happy and content, nicky is a menace, slight renison if you squint, the foxes all have a death wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyInfatuated/pseuds/SecretlyInfatuated
Summary: Andrew likes to sit in Neil’s lap.... a lot.The team will never get used to seeing Andrew curled up and comfortable in Neil's lap.Nicky is a menace with a death wish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha okay so I've had this idea for a while so I finally wrote it. Enjoy!  
> (I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine and I apologize, let me know if there's anything I need to fix!)

The first time that the team saw it happen was on the bus.

It had been a long, hard game against the Terrapins. The Foxes had won by two points, barely enough to secure their spot in the finals. Everyone was exhausted and sore but they were all in high spirits due to the win. Even Kevin was keeping his opinions of where they went wrong to himself (it helped that he had a bottle of vodka waiting for him on the bus). 

Andrew had managed to shut down the goal in the last half of the game, only letting three shots go past him. When the final buzzer went off, Neil had jogged towards him and smiled brilliantly. “We won,” he said when he was as close to Andrew as he could get, practically holding him up. Andrew had just scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, we won. Junkie.” Andrew was leaning slightly on Neil, letting him hold some of his weight. Neil could tell he was slightly pleased with himself. He smiled wider as the team came over and celebrated with cheers and friendly pats. 

They were now on the bus, six hours away from Palmetto. Neil and Andrew took their usual seat in the very back, Kevin in front of them and the rest of the team further up, talking about party plans and the such. Kevin immediately started drinking and passed out not even half an hour into the ride. 

Andrew was very sore and couldn’t seem to get comfortable. He kept changing positions until he finally sighed, giving up. “Yes or no?” he asked Neil. Neil looked questioningly at Andrew but said “Yes.” 

Andrew stood up and abruptly put himself in Neil’s lap, leaning his head partly against Neil’s shoulder and partly against the window. His body was angled so his legs were along the seat beside Neil. “Is this okay?” Andrew asked quietly. “Yes,” Neil replied, settling in more comfortably, careful not to jostle or touch Andrew. “Can I touch you?” Neil asked.

“Above the waist,” Andrew nodded. Neil settled his arms loosely around Andrews waist and sighed in contentment. He leaned his head more against the window, Andrew’s hair slightly tickling his chin and cheek. He closed his eyes and drank in the calm and familiar atmosphere. 

He could still hear the foxes chatting and Kevin was snoring. Andrew was still and calm on him, his chest rising and falling steadily. Neil allowed a small, sincere smile to rest on his face and he nodded off. 

-

The bus ride had quickly grown boring not even two hours in. Nicky had enjoyed his time talking to the team, knowing that it was one of the only times he was able to do it freely without worrying about what Andrew would say. The team soon grew tired, their muscles sore from the game and bodies tired from the strain of playing so hard.  
Nicky was seated just in front of Aaron, who was either playing a game on his phone, or texting Katelyn. Renee and Allison were in the seat in front of Aaron, sprawled out together and looking as adorable as ever. Matt and Dan were in front of them, also sprawled out and talking to Abby. 

Nicky smiled as he looked at his team. He missed Erik like no other, but he could admit that he was happy where he was with his team. His eyes trailed from the front of the bus to the back, knowing that from the lack of exy talk that Kevin would likely be too drunk to talk or passed out already. 

His eyes passed over Kevin, who was predictably passed out, snoring and still clutching at the bottle of Vodka like it was a teddy bear. Nicky almost snorted at that but his laugh got cut off before it could even escape when his eyes landed on Neil and Andrew. 

“Oh my god,” Nicky basically whispered, eyes wide, voice full of shock, face set in a mixture of confusion, surprise, and disbelief. He leaned over the seat and hit Aaron on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What, Nicky?” Aaron sighed. 

“Tell me I’m not seeing things,” He said and pointed to the back of the bus where Andrew and Neil were seated. Aaron rolled his eyes but looked over his shoulder. 

He was about to tell Nicky to fuck off when he too saw it. His jaw practically dropped. 

“Oh my god. What the fuck,” he could only stare in awe at the sight of Andrew curled up in Neil’s lap. He had never seen his brother so peaceful or comfortable while sleeping, and he sure as fuck had never seen him so close to someone else voluntarily. 

“What the fuck,” he repeated.

Nicky looked back at him, eyes still wide, “So you see it too right? Like, I’m not going dreaming or going insane?” 

“Yes, I fucking see it Nicky,” Aaron said while still looking at the boys sitting together, specifically the boy sitting on top of the other one. 

They both spent at least a minute just staring before Nicky broke the silence.

“I’m going to take a picture,” he said while already fumbling for his phone.  
Aaron stared at him like he was insane, “Are you stupid? You really are going insane if you think that Andrew won’t kill you if you do.” 

Nicky shook his head, phone in hand. “Dude, you are seeing this aren’t you? How can I not take a picture of them? It might not ever happen again! It would be a crime if I didn’t document this!” 

Aaron just shook his head, “It’s your death, leave me out of it when Andrew comes at you with the knives.”

Nicky looked vaguely sick but he had enough resolve to quickly walk down the aisle and stop a few seats in front of the sleeping couple. He took a deep breath to steady himself and brought his phone up to take the picture. 

He made sure his sound was off as to not accidentally wake up either of them, knowing it would most certainly mean his untimely death. 

He held his breath as he pressed the shutter button not once, but twice, just in case. As soon as he had the pictures, he all but ran back to his seat. Aaron was still shaking his head and muttered a curse under his breath. 

“You’re sending that to me, right?” A voice cut into his internal panic. His head shot up and his eyes met Allisons. She was smirking and looked expectant. 

“Allison,” Renee chided beside her. Allison scoffed.

“It’s not like I’ll post in anywhere, but it would be a very good piece of blackmail.”

Renee just shook her head in exasperation. Dan spoke up as well, “We should put it up on the board.” She had a mischievous smile and Matt looked a mix of horror and pride. 

“What happens when Andrew sees it?” Matt points out, “We can’t really afford to lose any teammates.”

“Oh don’t worry, they never look at the board, they won’t even notice,” Allison said with a roll of her eyes. 

They looked to Nicky who smiled nervously. “As long as he doesn’t know I took it, have at it. But don’t expect any help if he gets a bit stabby.”

“You’re all going to fucking die,” Aaron muttered as the rest of them smiled.

-

Despite his very comfortable position on Neil, Andrew couldn’t actually fall asleep on the bus. He was the most relaxed he had been in days and he could admit that it was a very pleasant feeling. (He did not spend time dwelling on any other feelings that Neil stirred in him, he had no desire to break that dam open yet). 

Since he wasn’t really asleep, Andrew could hear everything the team was saying. 

He heard when Nicky finally noticed his and Neil’s position, he heard Aarons eloquent curses, and he heard Nicky come up and take the picture.

He debated opening his eyes just to scare the shit out of his cousin but decided that it wasn’t worth the energy to follow up on that. So he sat curled up in Neil’s lap - who was very much asleep, breathing slow and arms lax but still around Andrew - and pretended to be asleep. 

He honestly didn’t care what the team thought or what they did with the picture. They could be assholes and nosy pests but they were virtually harmless and they all cared too much about Neil to do anything that would hurt him. 

So he just sat there, reveling in Neil’s warmth and comfort, knowing that he’d have to move eventually but also knowing that they had an entire lifetime of this ahead of them. 

He almost allowed himself a small smile when he thought about that. It was a very nice thought, after all, having Neil by his side for the rest of their lives. He could definitely live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to continuing this because I have a lot more ideas for this, so if you're interested in more, let me know! (I'll leave it as a oneshot for now but if y'all want more I'll add more chapters or make it a series... idk yet, we'll see)
> 
> (this was supposed to be set at least a year after the last book so Neil and Andrew have had time to get more comfortable with each other, so technically they're supposed to have new teammates but I didn't want to write them in, sorry:/ I barely know how to write the original team, let alone new characters lol)
> 
> come talk to me about our fox children on tumblr! @secretlyinfatuated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that it had actually happened, Andrew and Neil were alone in the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response I got on the last chapter was overwhelming and I love you all, thank you.  
> Enjoy this fluffy chapter:)  
> (all mistakes are mine, if you notice something that I should fix, tell me!)

The first time that it had actually happened, Andrew and Neil were alone in the dorms. 

The foxes were throwing a party in the basement with the vixens and whoever else decided to show up, celebrating their win that day. Andrew was in no mood to socialize or watch people get drunk, so he walked to the roof for a smoke. Neil joined him after a few minutes with a tired smile and a warm jacket for both of them.

Andrew accepted the jacket and tried to ignore the warm feeling that he got whenever Neil did little things like that; showing he cared for Andrew’s well being. (The damn feeling was always there, no matter how much Andrew tried to ignore it).

Andrew handed Neil a cigarette and lit it for him, not looking at the small smile that was set on Neil’s face, and definitely not watching as Neil took the first drag to get it burning, his lips full and stupidly attractive, before cupping it close to his face and inhaling the smoke.

They sat in silence, shoulders and hips pressed against each other, sneaking glances at each other that they both definitely noticed, until their cigarettes burned out. When they had both finally ground the last of their cigarettes out, they shared one more moment of content silence before standing up and making their way back down to their dorm. 

After they hung their jackets up and took their shoes off, Andrew headed into the kitchen for a pint of ice cream and Neil disappeared into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Andrew settled on a beanbag chair and sighed in exhaustion. 

It had been a long day between classes and practice and the game. He didn’t have to do much in goal this time, as the foxes were actually good enough on their own to beat whatever team they played today. He hadn’t needed to worry about travelling but he did have to worry about keeping track of Kevin and making sure he didn’t get mauled by any over excited fans. 

Neil came out a few minutes later with a blanket and settled on the beanbag next to Andrew. He kept the blanket for himself, wrapping his body up like a cocoon. Andrew stared at him for a few long moments before scowling and looking away.  
Fuck Neil Josten for looking like that and making Andrew feel things that he didn’t know how to deal with.

Neil sat with his eyes closed and body relaxed, looking peaceful and content. Andrew scowled again and finished his ice cream. It was cold in the dorm and the ice cream definitely didn’t help but Andrew was too stubborn to get a blanket or warm clothes of his own so he sat curled in on himself with a glower.

He nearly startled when Neil spoke up, “You could join me if you want.”

Andrew looked at Neil for a long moment, trying to find any hesitancy or question on Neil’s face but found none.

“The fuck would I do that?” He said, but it was ruined when he shivered. He scowled at Neil’s understanding face. He almost didn’t get up just out of spite, but decided that he was very cold and Neil was offering anyways.

He grumbled as he got up and walked the couple of feet over to Neil. He scowled harder when Neil opened the blanket in invitation. He sat down anyways. On Neil’s lap. Fuck Neil Josten for making him feel. Andrew grabbed the blanket and made sure it covered him, not letting any cold air in. 

He noticed that Neil’s hands were at his sides, not touching Andrew in any way. 

Fuck Neil Josten. 

“You can touch me above the waist,” Andrew told Neil. Neil sighed and loosly wrapped his arms around Andrew’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” Neil asked. 

“Yes.” 

And it was. It was more than okay and it was almost more than Andrew could take. He was warm and comfortable and close to Neil. 

Neil, who wanted to be close to Andrew. 

Neil, who took care of Andrew when no one else did, including Andrew himself.

Neil, who made Andrew feel more than he thought he was capable of feeling after so long of not feeling anything.

Neil, who made Andrew feel safe, and wanted, and important. 

Andrew knew from the moment he saw Neil that he was going to be a problem, but he could never have guessed that this was how they would end up. With trust and promises and something more that he hadn’t dared let himself feel for years. 

Fuck Neil Josten for being everything Andrew needed and everything Andrew thought he’d never have. 

“Pipedream,” Andrew muttered against Neil’s shoulder. He knew that Neil was smiling. 

“I’m real, Andrew.” Neil whispered and held his arms a little bit tighter against Andrew.

Andrew heard Neil’s heartbeat, steady and strong. Neil’s chest rose and fell with every breath. Yes, Neil was real. He was real and Andrew hated every inch of him. But he let himself sit there, warm and comfortable, knowing they would eventually have to move to the bedroom, but not really caring at the moment.

Neil was real and safe and warm, and that’s all that really mattered to Andrew, despite how much he tried to deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly all the comments and kudos I got last chapter made my week, thank you. I wanted to reply to all of the comments but I couldn't put into words how much they all meant to me, so if you commented last time: Thank you so much, it means the world to me that people are enjoying what I write and want more. thank you.
> 
> this chapter took a bit longer to get out than I wanted (and it's a bit shorter too), I was planning on getting it finished yesterday but I got distracted with a different fic idea that I'm getting a little too into (it's a dark!neil one, so lots of angst rip), so keep an eye out for that soon-ish (I want to finish a couple of chapters before I start posting so the updates will hopefully be more regular). 
> 
> There will be more chapters of this coming soon as well, I need a break between writing so much angst lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all and your comments make my day<3
> 
> as always, come talk to me about our fox children on tumblr! @secretlyinfatuated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is very much done with this exy bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired right now and this is very unedited, but I hope you like it  
> Enjoy:)

It had been a long night of practice with a cranky Kevin and an even longer morning of drills and scrimmages and Andrew was done with all things exy. If he had to deal with one more of Kevin’s insufferable and mocking comments he would be pulling out the knives. Not even the sight of Neil’s ass in his tight uniform could calm the annoyance in Andrew’s blood. 

So, of course, Wymack called them into the lounge after practice to run through the stats of the next team they’d be facing. Andrew had no desire to sit there and listen to more exy bullshit. He washed off quickly and sat on a bench to wait for Neil. 

When he came out, hair damp and eyes bright, Andrew got up to meet him. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked. 

“Yes,” Neil replied, curiosity in his eyes. Andrew nodded and led him to the lounge where the rest of the team was gathered, already talking and laughing about whatever shit they found amusing. 

Andrew gently pushed Neil into his normal seat on the couch and locked eyes with him, making sure the answer was still a “yes”. After a second, Neil seemed to understand and nodded in confirmation again. Andrew carefully sat on Neil’s lap and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

He whispered a ‘yes’ when Neil’s arms hovered questioningly above Andrew’s waist. Neil’s arms settled lightly around him and Andrew closed his eyes, breathing steadily and allowing the warmth and sense of comfort that always came when he was around Neil to settle in his chest.

He noticed the conversations in the room had stopped and he cracked an eye open to stare at his dumbfounded teammates, one pale eyebrow raised in a challenge. Kevin got over it first, having seen them doing worse things than ‘cuddling’ or whatever they didn't want to call it. 

(After the second time of permanently scarring himself, Kevin now made sure to never enter the bedroom without knocking when the door was closed). 

Kevin just gave them an impatient look and dove into a conversation with Neil about the next team they would be facing. 

Renee was the next to come to her senses, though she wasn’t as dumbfounded as she was proud, Andrew could tell by the gleam in her eyes and her ever present serene smile. She turned to Allison and Dan to talk about plans for the weekend. That seemed to snap the rest of the team out of their stupor as well, so Andrew allowed himself to close his eye again and shifted more into Neil, content to ignore everyone else until it was time to leave.

When Wymack finally came out of his office, the chatter died down again, and Andrew could tell that all eyes were on their coach. 

Andrew almost scoffed at their eagerness to hear what their coach had to say, like it would be anything that they hadn’t heard before, but held it in and instead focused on the feeling of Neil breathing steadily. It was calming in a way that Andrew didn’t like to think about. It made him feel things that he hadn’t felt in a very long time and thought that he would never feel again. 

(Safe. Content. Relaxed. Home.)

“You better be paying attention Minyard, I’m not going to repeat myself,” Coach said pointedly towards Andrew. Andrew made a point to somehow curl even closer to Neil, making Coach sigh in exasperation and Neil’s arms tighten minutely around him. 

“Go ahead Coach, he’s listening,” Neil said, oblivious to everyone’s stares and Nicky who looked like he was about to combust. Andrew nudged him slightly in the ribs for that, but all Neil did was tightened his hold even more and look steadily at their coach.

Wymack looked skeptical but moved on to the main point of this meeting. As much as Andrew hated it, he did listen to all the shit that coach went on about and knew that he would remember it when he needed to. Somehow, being close to Neil made it easier to bear the otherwise insufferable topic.

(He definitely did not want to think too long about why that was and why it seemed to be a recurring pattern lately.)

By the time Coach was done with his speech, the rest of the team was back to normal and everyone was eager to get on with their days, though everyone but Renee and Aaron spared Andrew and Neil another look before noisily taking their leave, Allison and Nicky arguing over who won whichever bet they had going on about Andrew and Neil that week. 

Coach was already in his office by the time his team were filing out and soon enough Andrew and Neil were alone. Neither of them had classes for the next couple of hours, and Andrew planned to use that time to the fullest. 

He allowed himself another minute of being so close to Neil before he shifted to stand up. Neil cracked open his eyes and looked disappointed by the loss of Andrew on him, but stood up to follow Andrew out without complaint. 

When they finally made it out to the car, the rest of the team, including their group, were gone. Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin would have gotten a ride from Matt to the campus where they had their next classes (or in Aaron’s case, a study date with Katelyn at the library), so Andrew didn’t have to worry about them for the next several hours. 

The ride to Fox Tower was comfortably quiet, neither of them finding a need to talk or fill the silence. Back at the dorms, they went through their routine. After kicking off their shoes and hanging their jackets, Andrew headed into the kitchen for a pint of ice cream while Neil settled on the beanbags with a blanket and put on whatever news or drama channel looked best (no sports channels, though, especially not exy). 

Andrew ended up in Neil’s lap once more, cold feet tucked close to their bodies and blanket wrapped around them both, securing them together. Neil closed his eyes and allowed himself to truly relax while Andrew methodically ate through his ice cream and allowed himself to soak in the life that he’d made for himself. 

Andrew never would have thought that he’d end up where he was, safe and content, allowing someone to be so close to him and not feeling his skin crawling or the need for his knives. He had to admit, it wasn’t so bad having a person truly understand him and accept him for everything he was. 

It wasn’t bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had most of this written last week but I didn't get to finish it because it was the last week of the Quarter and my parents were making me stress about grades (I got 100% in four of my classes and above 80% in the rest, suck it dad) and then I took a few days off to have a much needed Harry Potter marathon with some friends (thank god for them, I was losing my mind lol) so I got lots of inspiration for a possible aftg harry potter au... lookout for that eventually;) (I know it's been done so many times but I can never get enough, just let me live)  
> (I also need to stop promising fics that I haven't written yet because I still have to get my Dark!Neil one out rip)   
> as always, tell me if there's anything I need to fix and don't be afraid to message me on Tumblr! @secretlyinfatuated


End file.
